The conventional window molding for direct glazing system which is compositely made of metal and synthetic resin contacts the car body or the car window glass, but it is not rigidly fitted thereto. Therefore, while the vehicle is running, vibration noises can be generated from such window moldings or the glazed parts can be damaged. Such a window molding, which can be basically ABS resin or a polycarbonate resin, does not have the metal portion itself in direct contact with the car body or the glass, but because the resin is hard, the body or the glass can be damaged.